The Castanet Island
by Green Nebula4
Summary: A dreamer got her chance to live a simple life by receiving message from the mysterious lady. However several people soon to discover that she was far different from what they thought.


**Author's Notes**:

Announcement:

(**Warning:** This page will be frequently updated and edited.)

The story...I am not sure about the plot completely yet, but it will be a simple love story about a farmer who arrived the island to save the town, find her love.

Yet, several speical features would be added later on in the story, I hope those ideas would be more entertaining, favorably than torturing the readers.

Since the story centered the idea of Mother Earth and some mythical deities, I thought why not add some nostglasic elements into the story; afterall, it is an fantasy and fairytale. Then be prepared to read some scenes that are purely about magic, magical beings/supernatural creatures, and folklores.

Beside the themes of the story, characterization also is necessarily important. I have no interests in creating an "mary sue"--a character who have an ridiculous personality and is an kind of person who anyone would instantly fall in love with. I wanted to create a character with good pro's and cons. Meaning, I would like to have the protagonist that anyone can praise and criticize. I hope I can succeed at writing that protagonist with those twists. (Also, it does mean she would committ some crimes).

For another characters, I simply hope I can capture their personalities well!

Next on the list, grammar and writing style...In the point: I have no Beta Reader, the mistakes will occur, afterall I am still learning! Any Criticism would be highly appreciated! And for the writing style...My muse and my interests are whimsical. It meant that some chapters would be poetic and confusing while some will be simple and dull. I am experimenting with everything!

For updating...In a plain statement: It will not be frequent. I apologized.

For the genre of the story: I am not sure, but romance and fantasy are the obvious. Yet I hope that I can add some dreamy/surreal elements.

Lastly, the pace of the story: Since I already mentioned about my hestitation toward the plot, it could be slow at times, then fast at another times. Just let me know if it become too unpleasant to read.

On the **important note: Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume; this is ONLY for entertainment! Thank you.**

Nevertheless, I hope everyone will enjoy the story~! Cheers~

* * *

**Chapter 2**-

The name...I just felt guilty for not using the protagonist's original name, and it is obivously her. However, I am so positive that the hints were so obvious to the readers about this mysterious 'aids'. I hope this twist would be good. Anywho, the goddess, Yemaya, existed in several cultures from: Africa, America (New Orleans), Brazil, Cuba, and Haiti. Of course, she also get many different names. She was well known for the Goddess of Ocean, Motherhood, and Protector of Children. In the myths and legends, she often appeared as a very patient and kind goddess, but hence the title over Ocean, once provoked, storms and raging waves occurred.

I could've use another Gods and Goddesses, but I wanted to use Goddesses to support Goddess Harvest, since her color tones were cool...Most Goddesses that I researched briefly seemed are not very bold about the power of the ocean. Most are assoicated to river, sea, and streams. Also, they had too many titles, it seem that element water became too lessen in another Goddesses. Until I came to Yemaya. That was a result. I hope it was a good choice!

And I hope that I have been capable to show the tiny struggle of communication which will show up later in the story, and as well her fear for Ocean too.

I hope everyone will enjoy it, despite all errors! Cheers~

* * *

**Chapter 1**-

I felt terrible that I couldn't write the original Akari from the game into the story. Once I gave a name to a character, the character will become that name as I imagined. Maybe it will put a interesting spin into the story, or it will ruin the story...Who knows?

Nevertheless, to be constant with style of the first poem from "A Late to Midnight", I hope that I can demonstrate several hints of the personality for our protagonist. It is an introduction: A girl who tried recall her dreams of the mysterious lady goes to explore her grandfather's study to find the map of the said island.

For the name: (Once I give a name, the name sticks for almost good.) Tawny or Thea or something else?

Despite the errors in the introduction, I hope everyone enjoy it nevertheless! Cheers~


End file.
